Ness vs Spyro
Ness vs Spyro is a Round 3 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group A Match 6! Ness from Earthbound (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) takes on Spyro from the eponymous series (nominated by Slantheman)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "Here we are, folks. The last match of Group A! And it doesn't get much much more crucial for, well, certainly one combatant." boomed the announcer. Ness appeared from the portal, looking desperately around for his pending foe. "Ness sits with only one point from two matches. Which means he absolutely needs the win more than anything tonight! However..." Spyro appeared as well, charging Ness and colliding in a lock of horns and bat. "Spyro will be looking to at least give himself some ''points after a poor showing in the first two matches!" (Cues music) The commentary was then cut, as the camera panned towards the scrap below. Ness pushed Spyro back, before channeling a PK Thunder towards him. '''HERE WE GO!!' The dragon took flight quickly, dodging the ball of thunder and returning with his own electric onslaught. Electric Breath began to scorch the flesh, blackening Ness' arms but the child was able to hook a yo-yo around Spyro's tail, rendering him earthbound for the time being. Spyro stiffened up, and tried to pull Ness in with his own momentum, but Ness called on his next attack. "PK Flash!" The attack blasted Spyro away, and every time he looked to close the distance, Ness would lay down PK Fire and PK Freeze to halt him. Spyro gritted his teeth. If physical strength wasn't the answer, then he would simply use range! Ice Breath came Ness' way, which caught him off guard a little. While he was able to avoid the ice, Spyro quickly followed up with a head charge. Ness was blasted back and into the force field, and Spyro kept up the pressure with strikes from his claws and tail. Ness looked to counter, grabbing Spyro but this simply kept the dragon at close range, allowing Spyro to let loose with a fierce Fire Breath. Ness stumbled backwards, covering his face and then summoning a PSI Magnet. Spyro thought little of the attack, and charged Ness with a horn attack. Ness skidded across the ground, clutching his gut. Spyro looked to seize the opportunity and attack with Electric Breath. This time, Ness was able to save himself with the PSI Magnet. "Huh, so that's ''what that move was." Spyro concluded, noticing the lack of effect his attack had. Ness then summoned his baseball bat, swinging for the fences and catching the retreating Spyro in the back of the skull. Dazed, the dragon helped himself to his feet, and tried swiping with his tail. Ness rolled to a side, and kicked Spyro in the leg, tripping him. Ness then jumped above, and summoned a PK Thunder. The bolt chased Spyro, who lead the attack towards Ness. Spyro ducked, but Ness wasn't going to be caught out. He cancelled the attack and landed before Spyro. Horns clashed with the bat, but Spyro was able to power through. He fired Bubble Breath, serving as little more than a distraction this time around. As Ness wavered, Spyro charged. His horns dug into Ness' gut, tearing the organs out from his body. Ness dropped, vanishing from the arena. Spyro looked up at the scoreline, but then also clocked the sight of a table. He... was out... He lowered his head, his victory now nothing more than a consolation, before also being teleported out of the arena. '''DBX!' Conclusion Chin up, Spyro! Remember, it's the taking part that matters. But a few more showings like that could've done you good. As for Ness, you were so close to the quarter finals, how could you let it slip away? This battle's winner is Spyro! Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights